Eye Drops,Water can put out a Fire
by Qiaros
Summary: We, human use eye drops to moisture our eyes but what about demon? OgaXHilda/Tatsugarde Rated T just for safer...


Hi everyone! I'm Qiaros! I just started making new fanfic! It was just a short story but I want you to read and reviews this story whether it's nice or bad, I'm really appreciate with all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I'm just a high schooler...And not Tamura Ryuhei sensei... Who am I to make such a great manga?

_**Eyes drops (Water can put out a fire.…)**_

On a peaceful day, Hilda prepared to go school with Oga and Baby Beel. However, as she was preparing to leave she saw Misaki from the corner of her eye and curiously began observing her. Misaki had finished taking a bath and began placing a few drops of eyes drops into her eyes while closing and opening her eyes in repeated successions.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Hilda curiously asked.

Misaki replied with a sweet smile, "I'm using eye drops."

"What's that?"

"It is used to clean our eyes from dust and clear our eyesight. You didn't have this at Macao?"

"No…" Hilda answer back while put her finger on her chin. It seemed like she was in thought for a while.

"Can I use that?"  
"Of course you can! But I'm curious...Why do you want to use it anyway? Are your eyes itching?"

"Mm…A little…"

"Okay, catch it!" Misaki threw the eyes drops to Hilda which she managed to swiftly catch. Hilda quickly glanced at the tiny bottle before hoarding it into her pocket. Then she quickly went down the stairs and ran towards Oga who was waiting for her at the front door followed by Misaki. From downstairs, they could already hear Oga shouting,

"Hurry up, BITCH! We're gonna be late!" Suddenly, a pillow slammed into his face, which was kindly thrown by Misaki.

"Who did you call a Bitch!? She's your wife, my dear stupid brother!" Misaki angrily argued, while Hilda stood impassively next to Oga.

"AH! Whatever! Hilda, hurry up and sis, we're going to school now!" shouted Oga running through the door while holding Hilda's hand. Seems like he didn't realize what he was doing though. However, Misaki brightened at this and let him go.

x x x

On the way they go to school, Oga keep brushing his eyes with his sleeves over and over again. It annoyed Hilda to no end. "Can you stop that!? It is disgusting and it seems that the Master doesn't approve either, you scum!" Hilda said as she pointed at Baby Beel. But, it seemed as if Baby Beel did approve of his actions. To which caused her more annoyance. _"What does Master see in that fool?"_

Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Here, use it!" said Hilda tossing the bottle to Oga.

"Oi, where'd you get that?"

"Don't ask! Just use it! Before you irritate me some more!"

"Hm…" Then, he took a few drops from the bottle and began closing and opening his eyes in repeated successions, again and again. It reminded Hilda of Misaki.

"You two really are siblings…"

"Huh? But anyway, it's thanks to you that I got much better." Oga said relieved because his eyes felt better than ever, without even thinking of what he had just said. Hilda watched the scene silently. They continued their walk to school when Oga suddenly stopped in a croquette shop.

"You're coming in?" Oga asked as he entered the shop. Hilda simply shook her head and replied,

"I'll wait here with Master." For some reason, she really wanted to go in the store but remembered her responsibilities as a wet nurse to Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV, and they did not include indulging herself to croquette cravings. She must keep her guard up at all times and protect Young Master from any trouble and not expect the "Contractor" to help all the time. _Isn't she strong enough to protect the Master?_ While Hilda was pondering, Oga suddenly spoke;

"Do you want me to get you something…"

Hilda felt strange. _Since when did he ever go out of his way for me, especially to want to buy something?_ But she was stopped from her thoughts when he …

"…Baby Beel?" Of course! Hilda thought realizing that Oga meant to say it to Master. _Why would he bother with her?_ Ignoring the pang in her chest she quickly deduced that there was no way he would ever treat her with care. No way in Hell!

"Aih! Dabu!"

"So, you want bean flavor, huh? Got'cha!"

"Ahu Dabu!"

Once Oga entered the store, it was just Hilda and Baby Beel. A few minutes later, her feet began to feel numb for standing too long in front of the store. Even though she was a patient person she got mad at Oga thinking that he was taking too long and Master was beginning to exhaust. Suddenly, there came a group of delinquents and one of them greeted Hilda;

"Hey Missy…Come with us and we'll make you have a good time. What do you say?"

Hilda just stared at them. That is why she hates humans. Having no pride and always making a fuss, attacking their own; even if they were the same 'species'. 'What pathetic and shameful creatures…' she sighed. Not even sparing him a quick glare she replied. "Shut up and get lost, sewer rats…"

"You Bitch! Your face is really gorgeous but your personality doesn't suit you. My guess is that the baby that you cuddle right now is the result of an affair with a man who serves no purpose. Indeed a woman with no dignity you are….right men!" he said as everyone joined at his mockery.

Furiously, Hilda placed Baby Beel in a bench and immediately drew her parasol towards the man.

"I don't care for petty insults you throw at me ...But No One insult my Master!"

Before she had the chance to act, Oga appeared and punched the man into the ground. All the delinquents began to fear as they recognized Oga; they quickly proceeded to bow before Oga as they stuttered an apology. Oga however had other plans. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, he slowly turned toward them. "Baby Beel, don't you think this place is missing a few trees?" he said. "Dabuh!" and with that he proceeded to plant these 'trees' all while enjoying himself in their despair. At the time, Hilda record that the level of physical strength possessed by Oga was at least 100 times more potent than usual. Which left her wondering…_Where did that incredible strength come from?_

Ten minutes later, all thirty from the delinquent's group were 'planted' alongside of the road by Oga. Everyone who was there were stunned and amused at the scene in front of them. The citizens who walked through the street gazed at 'the trees' with great wonder. The tourists also took the opportunity to take a keepsake photo along with Oga and 'his tree art' that they considered unique and amazing. As soon as the photo session finished; Oga, Hilda and Baby Beel continue on their way to school.

"Today was my lucky day! A while ago, I defeated thirty delinquents in ten minutes; and was even admired by my tree art! After this, I am going to be famous! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Sewer rat! Because of your so called tree art we will be late for school! Now Master is hungry, where is his croquette!?"

"Hmph, you have no appreciation for the visual arts. (You don't even know what that means scum!) Whatever, here! It's in the plastic bag. Baby Beel's got the 'B' letter on it and the other's Wasabi flavor. It's yours."

Hilda silently accepted the plastic bag with a face full of questions. She was beginning to question his sanity. He was suddenly being kind to her (even though he knows she is capable of handling herself) and bought her, her favorite croquettes. Usually, he is a penny-pincher and won't bother with buying anything unless it's for her Master. After giving the bean flavored croquette to Baby Beel, Hilda ate her croquettes with delight. Hot and crispy foods were her absolute favorites; oh the delights of croquettes.

"You like it, huh?"

Hilda was abruptly interrupted from her fantasies when Oga spoke. She didn't know how to react to him and just nodded. As she finished the last of her croquette she remembered what she wanted to ask Oga…

"Oga, I wanted to ask you about what happened back there, how, did your strength increase 100 times more powerful than usual?" she asked more seriously than usual.

"Eh? Well that's a weird question. Em… I suppose it's because my eyes have gotten clearer all of the sudden, I don't know Hilda you know me, I just attack them first, that's how you usually win fights. It must be like that. Don't know, just guessing."

"Hmmm…" Hilda had enough with his explanation, she contemplated that the reason he became stronger was due to some strange magical properties in the bottle. Without realizing, Hilda swiftly snatched the bottle from his pocket and began to use it...

x x x

While Mr. Saotome was babbling in front of class, Hilda began to feel a sharp pain coming from her forehead, before she had any time to react her pain increased as her vision faded. "What is the matter with me?" thought Hilda as the pain kept getting stronger. Her vision was slowly becoming more blurry and then…blank. It was so dark that she felt disoriented. She tried to relax but the pain was still there, she reached out to Oga and tightened her fists around his shirt. Oga suddenly feeling the tightening grip slowly turned towards Hilda sensed there was something wrong.

"Oga ...(trying not to sound to weak) it appears I am not able to see the board correctly, so you must take the notes for me ..." she commanded as she tried to control her breathing, although uneven breaths would escape her mouth from time to time.

Oga, being too lazy to turn a full eighty degrees was not able to see her face and figure out her predicament. Sheesh, making me do all the work, it's not like she is all the way in the back. Why?

Can't she see? But, Oga ignores his questions and decides for the sake of his life to just write the stupid notes. No, for Oga it was either death or notes, plus he was sure Hilda would get Misaki involved, yep! So it was now Death and Misaki or Notes…Notes FTW!

At last, the break time! He could still feel the pain from that entire note taking session, but at least it was over. He was sure grateful for the break. Before he could get up from his chair, a pair of hands had gripped on his shirt and brought him down. As he was about to complain to the sorry fellow that dared to mess with him, he turned to see Hilda tightly gripping his shirt, her face pale as chalk. Worries began assaulting him. He never saw Hilda so weak before.

"Oga, can I hold Master? Please…" she said emphatically, while trying to even her breathing. This only caused Oga to become even more anxious._This was not the Hilda he knew_. No! If someone were to dare slap her on the left cheek, she'd hit their right, then left, then right, then left, then right, then a launcher, and while they're in the air, finish them off with wolverine's weapon x combo special, that Hilda he could understand! Concern was rapidly rising to his heart. She's a total Bitch but…He couldn't leave her like that. Suddenly, he grabbed Hilda's shoulders and brought her to his face.

"What's wrong with you, Hilda? You look so pale…"

Hilda was shocked. Oga was suddenly caring for her? Why is he concerned about her? These questions made her head spin. And it was these questions that brought back memories to her mind.

Soon she was seeing a flashback of her time when she was still studying at the prestigious Wet Nurse Academy, her arguments with Yolda, the time when she got the title 'The Best Wet Nurse in Academia' and the time when she got orders from the Demon Lord to be Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV…Now she realized it! Starting from that moment, her life was more colorful and unlocked emotions she had kept guarded, once she entered the Human World. She started to enjoy watching soap operas, buying cooking ingredients and scrambling with the other customers to get the best discounts. She cooked croquettes for her family. Yeah, a family that she never had before and she became Oga's Wifey. At school, she met a bunch of idiots who created strong loyalties towards each other. In this world, she has a love rival, Aoi Kunieda who has crush on Oga. Oga…He may just be a sewer rat but the truth is he is a loving and caring father to Baby Beel even though he could be total crap sometimes. And then the most important memory flashed before her eyes. Hilda remembered when Oga had come to the Akumano High just to save her…'_I'm here to rescue you, Dumbass! So shut up and wait for Me!"…_ but well, she never thanked him for that. "Tch…Tatsumi" Then, she fell but managed to get caught by Oga.

"Hilda, what's wrong with you?" he said beginning to panic. He never thought Hilda would be like this. It was only until now that he was beginning to accept...to accept that he cared for this bitchy, manipulative woman. Something was very wrong with him, for him to think that way, feeling protective of her (even though he knew she was quite capable of handling herself), wanting her all by himself. Every time he saw her smile one of her rare smiles, his heart became warmer and he always felt that he wanted to enjoy it alone, he even liked her violent side towards him and greatly accepted the fact that she was already part of his family. And the time he came to save Hilda, he knew he didn't do it just for Baby Beel… he couldn't accept that she would be gone from his life… "How greedy I am." He sighed.

"Furuichi, call Alaindelon! Tell him to bring Lamia along. Hilda's collapsed!" he said as he picked her up bridal style.

x x x

On the rooftop, Lamia put her hand on Hilda's forehead and ranting off at Oga;

"How can Hilda nee-sama be like this…IDIOT! Her temperature has dropped as well, did you know that! FOOL!"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't do anything to her!"

Suddenly, the eye drops fell from Hilda's pocket to the ground. Lamia saw it and took a quick look at the ingredients...

Before Oga knew what was happening, **Lamia had roundhouse-d kicked him to kingdom come.**

"What the hell is wrong with you, small runt?! Kicking me like that!"

"This is whole thing is your fault! Why did you give her this? Dumbass!" she said as tears began to spring from her eyes.

"I don't know where she got that! What's the problem with that thing, huh?"

"It contains Hydro gel. Hydro gel is a network of polymer chains that are hydrophilic, sometimes found as a colloidal gel in which the water dispersion is at a medium. Hydro gels are highly absorbent (they can contain over 99.9% water) natural or synthetic polymers…Hey, are you listening, Oga?"

Oga had only heard 'It' before he fell asleep, knowing he was about to receive a full blown lecture from Lamia. Enough of this 'babbling'! I'm going to sleep! Oga thought.

"Can't you get to the point, Lamia? What's going to happen to her?" asked Furuichi a little more tactful than Oga.

"Hmph, basically demons are all born with magical fire element. When our inner bodies get introduced to Hydrogen, more specifically Hydro-gel; the plasma in our body will begin to wither away and we will most likely die. It's fortunate that she only went through the first stage…"

"If there is anything that can cure her?" asked Furuichi.

"Right now the answer is no…" she replied solemnly.

The roof was suddenly filled with silent tension.

Oga abruptly broke it by walking towards Hilda. Then, he carefully bent over to carry her bridal style once again and left both Furuichi and Lamia to contemplate on Oga's strange behavior.

At home, Misaki was stunned to see Oga enter carrying Hilda bridal style. Oga, however, just ran to his room and left a stunned Misaki babbling. After he placed her on the bed, he shut the door and he moved closer to her never leaving her face for one second. "Why? Why does she have such a weakness? It's Hilda DAMN IT, that woman knows no weakness! But with just a few drops of water, she suffers? Why? Oh God! Please, help her to recover! I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I know I sound selfish but please…save her…"For the first time, Oga cried in his life. Baby Beel too, slowly began crying for his mother. He never knew that he could feel this way towards anyone, never mind her. If only there was a way…

"Sorry for doing this to you…" Oga closed his eyes and on an impulse slowly closed his lips towards Hilda's. He kissed Hilda. He knew now more than ever what he had been trying to suppress ever since she was kidnapped. He loved this woman…this manipulative, sadistic, bitch who couldn't even cook to save her life! The only thing that he could do right now is give her warmth; with a kiss. After a few seconds, he reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers and without any second to waste, Hilda opened her eyes at a shocked Oga, "Oh My God, She is going to kill me!"

But what he expected to happen never came. Instead Hilda slowly brought up her hands to embrace him tightly. "Oga…I thought I was going to die…I could feel my world shattering and the regret of not doing the things I wanted to do when I saw the memories flash back in front of my eyes. The last thing that I remembered was…you, _Tatsumi_. I have yet to thank you for saving me that time. Thank you and ... please forgive me for the wrongs I have done to you, _Tatsumi_." Whether it was in a moment of weakness or her true feelings, she still did not comprehend…after all she was quite new to _feelings,_ but she knew she had to get it off her chest.

Then, Oga slowly stroking her hair, "Stupid, I don't care about that sort of stuff, it already happened. The important thing is that you're safe." He said with an uncharacteristically kindness he didn't know he possessed.

Hilda gazed up on Oga's face and whispered to his ear…

"Do you agree that water can put off even the fiercest of fires?" she slowly drew her lips towards Oga's now feeling the electrifying touch that was generating from his lips, satisfied she then kissed his cheek.

With a little blush on her face, Hilda said, "You know what; I love you, damn fool."

"Same here, Bitch!"

Then, they continued kissing each other. Not knowing that Baby Beel had happily seen his parents get together and was currently being embraced by Misaki. It seems like Misaki heard all the conversation as well.

"I think their relationship is getting better every day. I'm glad Tatsumi discovered his feeling towards Hilda." said Misaki with a warm smile. "Now, Beel-chan, how about we go downstairs and watch Gohan-kun while they sort out their feelings, neh?"

"DABUH!"


End file.
